Life as the shinigami's Summoner
by spikethierdrink
Summary: After a vicious beating by the village our favorite blonde is thrown into his own mind to meet his end or will he? will he find more will he find a life renewed? who know... well i do so why dont you tag along for the ride and learn about the next summoner of the shinigami herself. FEM Kyubi Fem shinigami posible harem who know? Darkish/colder/smart Naruto. dont like it dont read
1. Chapter 1

**Authers note - This is my first story so don't be harsh and flame i can do with constructive critisism but i can't handle idiots who are just pissy on a side note of that please point out spelling errors because they will be there so yea. One last thing um yea i dont know what the pairing is going to be right now but expect a harem maybe mediem sized so with that let us begin**

**"normal people dont exist"**

_'Fuck normal people'_

**"Stupid puny humans"**

_**'still stupid meat sacks'**_

**Jutsu names**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANYTHING NARUTO SO yea**

Date: October 10th 9:30 pm

Somewhere inside Konohagakure

Running thats all he can think of, he had been running for what seemed like days. His legs were on fire or was that the torches the villagers where holding he didnt know. How could he know he didn't even know why they hated him but it must have been bad if they did this to him chaseing him in and out off alleys down the long streets of Konohagakure. '_why do they all hate me?'_ was all the young 6 your old blonde could think of before his fell clenching his leg in plain. Looking down he saw a kunai knife sticking half way into it. He screamed in agony hoping that his jiji's guards would save him. He was wrong this was not going to be a good day. Looking up he saw a man in a tori mask looking down on him it was ANBU he knew that but now he was scared the last thing he thought was 'I'm going to die this time' then a fist landed in his face knocking him unconsious.

He didnt know whether it had been hours or days, but when he awoke he felt pain running though his body and the smell. Where was he that the area would smell so... sterile so unblievably sterile. _'god i must be in a hospital or dead but'_ "wait" was all he said before falling back onto the hospital bed hearing a familiar voice yell "NARUTO!" and then his mind sliped back into the blackness of the abyss.

**flashback 12 hours earlier**

The blonde now known as Naruto was awakened to the feeling of... warm liquids dripping down his arms and legs. _'What is it blood?'_ Yes it was and with that he screamed. "AHHH WHAT DID I DO PLEASE TELL ME!" His please fell on deaf ears as the villagers and shinobi continued to beat the 6 year old boy screaming that he deserved it. "Demon brat you know what you did!" or "You killed my wife demon scum!" after many hours of being beaten, stabbed, burned, and various other forms of torture his mind finally caved in and his eyes hazed the last thing he herd was a whisper in his ear. "Today we finish what the Yondaime started six years ago." and whith that he faded to black and then SPLASH!

**flashback end**

**Narutos mindscape**

"A sewer...couldn't they have just left me where i was?" Looking around he walked towards the sounds of what could only be discribed as tails thrashing about trying to fight someone...or some thing 'where am i?' Again with the running, he was running but there was no pain. In this place that looked like a sewer he saw a giant gate and inside this gate was where he saw it the face that filled his nightmares but how did it get here. How did it find him "Who are you and where am i?" The light of this place seemed to fade lightly as the being on the other side of the gate thrashed about. **"Well this is the irony only on deaths door do you appear to ask who i am?"** The being did not seem to even acknolage his questions at all this anouyed him greatly. "Listen here you damn..." Then it sank in IT had said deaths door_ 'what did it mean by that?'_** "I am the Great Kyubi no Kitsume! Be glad that i even allowed you into my pressance!"** "k-k-kyubi! your THE REASON THEY HATE ME!" In a state half way between fear and loathing the blonde looked into Kyubi's eyes as menacing as they seemed.** "yes."** A simple sad answer to him showed him all he needed to see it was in its eyes two solom emotions only two. Anguish at what they put him though because of her and one other anger that she couldnt protect him.

Then it happened a new voice just as menacing sounding but with less emotiong **"It is time for you to pass into the next life young one."** And there she stood looking at him pale white skin wraped in a white kimono and an oni mask adorning her face. Black hair falling down her back as her mask came off she was beautiful her DDD sized breasts shown only though the tightness of her kimono along with the curves of her body. 'you have one chance dont screw up' not wanting to admit who this must be he denied it "w-who are you?" His words meek as he seemed he knew this was death and apperantly she was beautiful. **"I think you full well know who i am and you"** She looked at Kyubi** "Why is it we always meet like this little sister?"** Kyubi looked at her ghostly figure and with a plumb of smoke the large beast was no langer in the cage. In its place stood a 5'3" woman with red and orange hair and a pair of fox like ears flattened sadly looking down. **"Because i have failed again sister"** Sadness poured out of her voice as if it was the only thing she knew. "wait what is going on... i can't die yet!" **_'His voice not filled with horor or sadness or even fear anymore but what was it...dermination?'_** The two women looked at eachother Kyubi was first to speak.

**"Naruto i can not heal you.. not this time the villagers have done to much to you this time."** She sadly looked at her sister her DD sided breasts above her arms as she crossed them her nine tails swishing behind her her face pleading her sister to help** "Kyubi you know there is only one way for than and do you really think he can handle the responcibilitys that come with being****_ MY_**** summoner?"** The boy looked at the women confused for a moment and then spoke "I can't die yet i have people to protect people i can't let down!" Both women's necks looked like they would have snaped if they had turned their heads any faster in shock at how a boy so young could understand a consept most adults did not this time the shinigami spoke calmly and assertively. **"Little one you don't even know what those responcibilitys are yet you would forsake the life as you know it now for breath?"** The blonde looked down as his face was shadowed by his hair.

"If it means protecting those who have cared about me than...i would do anything." His determinationg shocked both women the elder looking to her sister **"Kyubi..."** Kyubi nodded and looked at her sister solomly. **"yes sister i do think that as he grows he will be able to...i will train him until you deem it is time for him to start your training if you will take him."** To say she was shocked would be saying that life didn't have to end one day it would be untrue. **"Then it is settled"** With these words she drew her sword from her side and looked calmly at the boy. **"This will hurt and when you awaken from this you will feel a burning in your arms do not show anyone the seals unless Kyubi tells you it is ok"** With that she thrust her sword into his shoulder and he screamed in agony falling and waking slowly seeing he was in the hospital still seeing a vague figure infront of him. "Jiji?"

**Side note:Tell me what you think because this is my first story so yea hope to see at least someones comments**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authers Note: HOLY SHIT! i did not expexct the response that i have gotten with this. This should be fun. Hope you people keep enjoying the story as i deside where to go with this. thanks to all the encouragment also the critism that i got i will say grammer is my weakness so sorry if things are not grammaticaly correct. **

**Im going to see how long this chapter is gunna be. This could be a long one. So i have desided that this is going to be A HAREM! (monty python joke) and there's a challenge for you i want someone to tell me what monty python movie that parody joke came from. First one will get shout out in my next story. **

normal people dont exist"

_'Fuck normal people'_

**"Stupid puny humans"**

_**'still stupid meat sacks'**_

**Jutsu names**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANYTHING NARUTO SO yea**

"Jiji?" That was the first thing our blonde hero said waking. As his vison returned to him Naruto started shaking his head to shake off the grogginess looking at the grandfatherly old man infront of him. The man now know as Jiji put his hand on the shoulder of the blonde and smiled sadly. "Yes Naruto its me. Now you need to tell me what happened.." His mind trailed off as he started thinking for a moment _'so i can keep my promise to your father'_ "So i know what to do with your...'protection'." Naruto leaned back and fell off the bed laughing harder than he had laughed in days. "What protection Jiji most of them dont even come to help until i'm almost dead after the villagers are done..." Now it was his turn to pause "Well ok there are two who try to get there to help and stop it when they can..." "well who is it Naruto? who comes to help you?"

After a couple minutes of thinking he looked up and smiled pointing to the door as two ANBU walked into the room in their normal ANBU attire. The first looked at the boy, her long purple hair reaching mid way down her back. The armor she wore was standard for a female ANBU, only slightly hugging the curves of her body. Her most defining feature would be the neko mask on her face, hiding it from all. The man who walked into the room was a captain his black hair in a loose pony tail with standard ANBU armor, looking to the old man and shook his head as he looked at our blonde hero. His mask was that of the tora. Both ANBU went down to a knee head down. "Tora report" The old mans voice went from loving and kind to stonic and cold in a moment. Tora looked up and noded "Mision complete all leaders of the mob were.." He paused for a moment looking at Naruto and resumed "Delt with as you ordered Lord Hokage" As he was about to keep going Naruto shot up and looked at Tora.

"Even the man with the mask?" In an instant all three looked at him and the Hokage looked at him speaking first. "what man with a mask what did the mask look like Naruto?" Now Hiruzen Sarutobi was worried he knew that Nauto would only say this if he knew the mask which ment it was a member of... "it was... a tori mask." He looked at the three what he didnt see was the rage in all three faces as he spoke the man known as Tora looked at Hiruzen and then back at Naruto. Now it was Neko's turn to talk. "Are you sure it was a Tori mask? Naruto this is important" She stood and walked to the boy and kneeling back down looking him dead in the eyes. All he did was nod looking at the neko masked woman. "Hai Neko-chan I'm sure it was a tori mask but something was off..." Tora stood up as a man with gravity defying silver hair and a tori mask fell in the door beaten and broken as Tora caught him.

The boy looked at the man and then back at Neko. "The hair wasn't like normal it wasn't silver or.." "Gravity Defiying?" The small boy nodded and looked at the Tori ANBU. As the boy spoke all three people in the room where slightly relaxed they hoped their friend didnt do this but then they all looked at eachother. "Lord Hokage that means..." Tora stoped her and finished the statment in a stonic tone normal for all that knew him even Naruto knew he rarely showed emotion. "That someone has a ANBU tori mask or..." "No Tora they dont show anything so it wouldnt be them..." Then Naruto cut in "Maybe someone took his mask and then he hunted them down?" Less suprised of the three was Tora he knew that Naruto wasn't stupid from all the talks with him, but Hiruzen and Neko where slightly suprised that a six year old had probably told them what had really happened before they even thought about it.

Tora smiled and shook his head again. "Naruto has a point..." He picked up the man who is dubbed Tori and took him to some nurses to have him treated and returned looked at Hiruzen. This entire time Hiruzen was smiling he could only think _'How proud of your son you would be Minato. i'm only sorry that i can't keep him safe all the time like you both asked me to.' _At the end of his thoughts he frowned and was pulled out of his thoughts by the young blonde asking him a question that shocked him hard. "Jiji who are my parents?" All three looked at the boy who's demener changed from happy to stonic it made all three shudder slightly as the old man looked at the boy. "I'm sorry naruto i can't..." Then he froze seeing Naruto seemed to have zoned out for the moment as if he was...

_'Do you know them Kyu-chan?'_ The blonde looked at the old man he couldn't even register what was happening as he looked off talking to his Biju. **"yes i do young one...but you're not going to like it..."**_**'and my old container will not like that he doesnt know her name' **__'please tell me Kyu-chan i cant stand not knowing!' _ But at that moment his mind herd what everyone was saying "Tora you know as well as i do why he can't know about that..." They all seemed tense until Naruto spoke up. "are you talking about Kyu-chan?" The three slowly turned and looked at him with what could be described as horror that is if you could see Neko and Tora's faces the Hokage spoke first "Who is this Kyu-chan Naruto?" The blonde smiled and looked at his grandfather figure most would say that in this moment his face resembled a fox that had just pulled an amazing prank on someone.

"Kyu-chan is a friend of mine." _'should i tell them Kyu-chan they will freak out if i do.' __**"You will have to tell them eventualy maybe you can use it to get infomation about your parents." **_Mentaly smirking at the boy thinking _**'or at least about your mother'**_ "Ok but who is she Naruto?" This was Neko asking this time but the blonde kept smirking making them all sweatdrop and then as if a he had slaped them all accross the face he bluntly stated. "Kyu-chan's name is Kyubi" Hiruzen slapped silence seals on the door and privacy seals looked at the boy sternly then softening sadly. "How long have you known?" The blonde looked at his grandfather. "Here's the deal...Tell me at least my mothers name and I will answer all your questions."

The two ANBU where shocked, he played them all with that Tora smiled at the boy though his mask. Hiruzen was shocked and laughed harder than he had in years looking that the little boy infront of him. "So its bribery is it? Well it looks like you are holding out on us little Naruto" Smiling both looked at eachother as Naruto spoke. "Deception is a ninja's first tool. Now do you accept the terms old man?" Again the two ANBU where shocked but this time it was Neko who reacted. "Naruto show Lord Hokage some respect.." She was quickly cut off as the old man smiled and shook his head. "Alright i will tell you her name but you must not tell anyone until i feel you can protect yourself am i clear" He was serious and Naruto knew it. "were they that bad?" "No they where not but they have enemy's who would love to get revenge by sending you to them now your mothers name was...Kushina Uzumaki also know as the 'Red Hot Blooded Habonaro' or to her enemys she had a different name.." Before he couldn contiue Neko looked at Hiruzen and was frozen. "K-k-kushina-sensai is h-his mother!?" Hiruzen nodded slowly "Why do you think you where one of his boy guards?" Naruto looked at Neko and then his Jiji. "I know that name... hmmm" _'Kyu-chan why do i know that name?' _The biju smiled and shook her head. **"Because she was my last container Kit Kushina the Red Death that was your mother i-im sorry for not telling you."**

_'dont be sorry Kyu-chan'_ The blond spoke out loud shocking all in the room. "Kushina the Red Death...thats my mother..." He looked at Hiruzen and saw the old man nod at him then looking out the window pulling his pipe out smoking it thinking. _'he needs family of some sort...maybe...'_ "Neko now that you know who he is would you be willing to watch him? He needs can no longer live alone..He can heal but after tonight...well" He looked at them both as if to tell them that he was worried about the boy mentaly. Tora cut in "He is stronger than most lord hokage an informant of mine says that he spends time with the boy often and he is in good condition though he may still need certian skills like manners" All three smiled as Naruto smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his head then it hit him "YOU KNOW ITATCHI-NII!?" The tiger masked ANBU noded then looked at Hiruzen as Neko spoke "If you wish it i would be honored to take care of him Lord hokage." "Then it is settled Neko if you would please take him to your home and you may show him"

k She smiled under her mask as the boy jumped up shouting about "not living in that rat hole anymore" as they all face faulted. Hiruzen pulled the seals down off the door as Neko pick the boy up and used **shunshin** (_body flicker_) to leave leaving the Hokage and Tora looking at eachother. "You know that hes going to need trainging dont you Tora." "Hai Lord Hokage" Hiruzen smirked and looked at Tora. "Maybe your 'informant' can help him" Both started laughing as he said this putting emphisie on the informant part. Hiruzen contiued looking at Tora. "And dont tell him who you are yet...Itatchi" "Hai Lord Hokage." With that both men left to go check on Tori walking out of the room as the old man signed Naruto out of the hospital.

**At Neko's Appartment**

Smiling as the Neko masked ANBU put him down he looked up at her and sighed lightly listening to Kyubi ramble about other women inching in on 'her' teritory tying to focus on the women infront of him as she started to speak "Naruto you must understand that if you see me out you can't call me by my name...do you understand when we meet if this mask is on you must refer to me as Neko still" He nodded to her understanding what she was telling him. "ok...my name is Yugao Uzuki" As she said this she pulled off her mask showing her face to him he was the first person she had to since she had joined the ANBU corps.

He smiled looking at her face it was thin but her eyes where a deep charcoal color they seemed hypnotic. her lips where full and contrasted to her lighter skin. His smile faded to fear when he relized something. _'what if the villagers try to hurt her for helping me? No...NO i wont let them!'_ "Yugao-chan will you train me please i don't want to be hurt by them any more" He looked at her hiding his other motive for wanting to be trained but she saw through it chosing not to point it out. "I will have to talk to Lord Hokage tomarrow about it...but first we need to get you new close"

She smiled for a moment as he looked down and relised that his cloths where trashed..again. **"Dont even think about wearing orange again. Especialy if you want to be trained which i will help with..which starts when you go to sleep" **He let out a loud sigh then noded frowning at what Kyubi said. _'yes ma'am'_ He sounded off in his head sarcasticaly and then looked up to Yugao. "none of the stores will let me buy anything so even if i wanted to i couldn't..." She frowned then smirked and looked at him an idea hit her. "Then we will start your training right now." And with that she started explaining what charka was grinning the entire time.

**Time skip: One week later**

It had been a long week for Naruto he had learned alot and had learned faster than any of the three who where teaching him. After Yugao taught him about chakra and how to use the **Henge**_(Tranformation)_ they both left to get him cloths for him to where casualy and for training. For training he was wearing black ANBU plants with shin guards and standard black shinobi sandles. His shirt was black with a blood red fox with nine tails swishing behind it on the back. To top it off he had a dark brown cloak with the kanji for silent death on the back of it. The hood of his cloak hid his face from all who would harm him making movement around the village easier. Lastly he had a ninjato straped to his back for him to practice with. Kyubi what happy with his new look that night she showed him how to summon the shinigami.

**Flashback **

After shoping Naruto and Yugao desided to go to bed. It had been along day for them both especialy with all the shop owners trying to throw him out if it wasnt for the fact the Yugao had went out with her mask on in her ANBU uniform they might have attacked him it made her sick. The appartment was small but both of them felt it was better for them to sleep close with that said both got into night close Yugao was wearing a large t-shirt and a pair of panties while Naruto was in his boxers laying down on the bed as Yugao held him close to try and help him rest. As soon as he laid down he was in his mindscape looking at Kyubi and spoke first. "So where do you want to start?" **"We are going to start by teaching you how to summon Shi-sama."**

She smiled and looked at him as he looked at her clearly confused "Is Shi-sama the shinigami?" She noded slowly and looked at him telling him to take off his shirt and to send chakra showing it again. "ok now what?" **"Now with the hand seals to do they are Ino-Inu-Tori-Saru-Ramu"** She showed him the seals as she said them and then waited for him to do them. As he sped though them he looked at her and she nodded. **"Now slam your hand on the ground and shout ****kuchiyose no jutsu**_(summoning jutsu)_**" **He nodded and did it again running though the hand seal and smirked. "**KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU**!" After a moment he felt a chill run down his spine as he saw her walked around him and smiled looking at her. "hello again Shi-sama how are you?" For a moment he looked at him and then her 'sister'. **"I am well Naruto but now is not the time for pleasentries. First we must talk about the rules and abilitys the come with being my summoner."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors notes: Welcome Welcome one and all the Chapter three of Life as the shinigami's summoner! first off i would like to thank all 12 people who have put up reviews so far :D you dont know how much I accually enjoy reading them so keep them comming! Now here comes the fun parts the Answers section which i will try to do every so often.**

**Starting at the top with **

**thor94: yea i know that... . i got a bit caught up and accually forgot to have him tell the hokage but hey lol.**

**Guest: As for your question for now she is. I'm not sure where im going with her yet. As for power i'm going to TRY not to make him god like but i mean he is going to have alot of power and be a protogy soooo it may end up that way.../ ok so this part here is being written after i have started the chapter and well as you will see he will eventualy be god like so yep ha ha ha I'm impulsive lol**

**Shadizsato: Now i can't spoil all the fun but she will be in the story soon either by the end of this chapter or during the next well know by the end of this now won't we lol**

"normal people dont exist"

_'Fuck normal people'_

**"Stupid puny humans"**

_**'still stupid meat sacks'**_

**Jutsu names**

**NOW LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANYTHING NARUTO SO yea**

**"As I said Naruto you will be my summoner so by proxy." **As she was going to continue telling him what he now was going to be he interupted her. Again. "BUT IF I'M A PART OF YOU THEN THAT MEANS THAT!?" After a pause he looked down and then up at the beautiful form of the goddess of death as she nodded at him knowingly. **"Yes that means that one day you will pass into the next life and I shall step down from the title of Shinigami!" **Even kyubi was shocked at what she found out form her 'sister'. Her container is now destined to take her spot as the God of death! **"Shi-sama you cant be serious. You have been the Shinigami as long as anyone can remeber!"** Fear pure unadulterated fear that was what passed though the kyubi and her jailor (or as she wishes one day her mate, Spoilers!).

**"Yes i am the Saisho no shi **(first death)**, but i do not want to do this forever you know I do care about people contrary to popular belief." **In words there is no description for the emotion that Naruto felt envelope his being. At his young age he only understood that it was a feeling that he longed for was this what 'love' felt like? Or was this just shock? He didnt have time to think about it he looked into her warm yellow eyes and noded looking at his 'Kyu-chan'. _'Wait his? well no time for that but i will have to talk to her about it one day' _As he was thinking Kyu was looking at her 'sister' and then laid down in her cage. **"Shi-sama...what will happen to him... Will he become as powerfull as you now or will it happen over time?" **

**"as time goes by he will unlock the powers of being my summoner. As you are well aware control over life and death is one of them, but it will take some time. From the moment he accepts this offer he will become imortal and unlock the first stage of a Dojutsu that my sister Kami made for me and those who take this title of Shikon (Death soul) which is the first stage of becoming the Shinigami." **Naruto stood up and walked over to the beautiful goddess and smiled solomly. "Will this mean that i can see my Kaa-san?" The question from any other child would have seemed to lack the understanding of the situation at hand, but those eyes... His eyes showed understanding beyond his years. Silently kyubi watched the hope in the blondes eyes build as Shi spoke.

**"Yes Naruto-kun, but there is a heavy price to bring her back to you. And before you can ask you must train and become stronger..." **As she spoke he smiled until she said that he would have to wait and he nodded. "Ok...but can i see her...here.. i-i..." He started stuttering looking away he had never known who his mother was. He wanted to see her face, know her name, hear her voice even if only for a moment. then kyubi spoke. **"Shi-sama if i may ask.. The boy has been alone for so long. I am sure that is why you chose him knowing the importants of life and death as a balance, but maybe for a little while.." **Shi thought for a moment._** 'is she asking me to let him see her here and let him meet her for a little while? ...that wouldnt be so bad for the boy would it?'**_ After a moment she nodded and looked at the boy.

**"Do you accept the task of being the next Shinigami, Naruto Uzumaki?" **Her voice was soaked in authority that only could be possed by two ceilestial beings. Slowly the blonde boy nodded looking at Kyubi. "Kyu-chan..." **"yes?" **"when this is done...i want you to know that i'm not upset at you for anything.. and i never will be." As he finished what he said Shi looked at the boy and thrust her wakazashi though his shoulder as the seal on his palm crawled up his arm glowing as he screamed in agony, his whole body burning from the inside as his chakra coils expanded more and where slowly filled with a mix of Kyubi's chakra and Seishin enerugī (spirit energy). As it mixed one of Kyubi's tails started to turn white as snow. **"This is going to happen to them all isn't it?" "Yes Kuroma it will.. now it is time for him to awaken and meet his mother." **Minutes, hours he didnt know how much time had passed what he did know was now there was a women holding him in her arms softly speaking as if she had known the other two women her whole life.

"W-who are you?" A small squeek was heard from all three females not even noticing that the six year old boy had woken up yet. "You have only been awake for two seconds and you're already trying to scare your mother back to Shi-sama. Tsk tsk sochi." The woman smiled down at him her heart shape face framed perfectly by her blood red hair as she smiled at the boy. "k-k-kaa-san?!" Tears started to form in the little boys eyes knowing that this woman couldn't be anyone else. This was his mind after all. "Thats right sochi Shi-sama said that i could spend some time with you...seeing as you won't be able to see me again for a good couple of years, but dont be sad sochi" The woman smiled looking down at him holding her sochi she had only ever been able to dream of this day. "Kaa-san... did you and Tou-san love me?" The question was laced with fear and hope. Fear she would say no. Hope that he was wrong. The woman looked at him blankly standing up for a second and glaring at the newly named Kuroma. "Kuro-chan you have been taking care of my sochi haven't you?"

The tone of that voice could make event Kami herself shiver with slight fear. As the angered mother moved closer to her old friend Kuroma started to sweat. **"K-Kushi-chan now you need to calm down... you know that i can't do much from inside this seal i-i.."** There it was the queen of the biju in fear of a human woman but not any woman no. No this woman was Kushina Uzumaki. She was a mother to one child and regarded though out the elemental nations as Ha no akai shi (the red death of the leaf). "Kaa i-its not her fault please dont be mad at Kuro-chan" The sly little boy looked up at his mother inocently trying to save his new friend from being utterly destroyed. "Besided Itachi-nii and Yugao-nee-chan and Inu-nii and Jiji have always done their best to keep me safe but the villagers always have the civilian council destract them."

Kushina's fury was quelled for a moment hearing her son's pleas she picked him up and held him close against her perky C cup breasts. "ok sochi for now i won't... but it is time for me to go with Shi-sama." Saddness graced her face for a moment as she looked at her sochi and then blushed as she felt his lips come into contact with her cheek. "I understand Kaa-san but i will train until the day when Shi-chan lets me get you back thats a promise of a life time dattebane!" Kushina, Shi, and Kuroma all smiled as he faded from them not seeing the tears in Kushina's eye. The last thing he herd them all say was **"He's going to be the end of all of us!" **As they all started laughing

**Flashback END (HOT DAMN THAT IS A LONG ONE!)**

After that the rest of the month was filled with long days of training with Shi, Itachi, Kuroma and Yugao. Itachi was ruthless when it came to training Naurto in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. Where as Yugao was not as not as hard on him when it came to his weapons training and his physical training. Though thats not to say she wasn't serious. Though she did let him break for lunch sometimes. As for his training with Kuroma and Shi,well lets just say, it was filled with long nights in his mindscape and many pain-filled nights.

The first week was filled with pain from Itachi starting to help Naruto find a taijutsu style that fit him. Though it didnt seem like anything was a match until Kuroma started teaching him the Kitsune style. This style demanded strategic thought and well timed movements to desive and out manuver your opponant. The first couple days of training with this style where difficult seeing as Naruto's diet was still being ajusted by his four sensei's. After two weeks Naruto came within inches of beating Itachi. This in it self suprised everyone who saw the fight knowing that Itachi was one of the best fighters in the Uchiha clan in generations.

"you've come far Naruto-kun" Naruto's black haired sensei smiled at his young pupil. The blonde smiled his trademark fox-like grin "I couldnt have dont it without you and Itachi-sensei." The two smiled bonding as Itachi had bonded with his sensei."Now Naruto-kun it is time for a little test don't you think?" The boy frowned slightly and huffed at his sensei. "Buuuut Itachi-sensei you said today if i could land more than six hits on you you would let me rest!" Itachi held back a grin looked at the boy that over the years had become a little brother like his own little brother Sasake. "What do you think we have been doing standing here i didnt say you would get a break for the rest of the day." His voice barely keeping its stonic tone.

At hearing this naruto's face faulted. "THATS A MEAN TRICK ITACHI-NII "ttebane!" The little boy shouted at the top of his lungs. Many who herd these shouts shivered at the thought of a certain red headded female that most jonin knew as the Red Hot Blooded Habonaro. _**'He's just like his mother at this age..'**_ Kuroma sighed loudly in naruto's mind, still wondering if this was the right path for him. As she laied down watching Naruto train his physical body to handle the movements better making hims faster and stronger Kuroma noticed she wasn't alone. **"Have you come for a visit sister or to talk to **_**OUR**_** young stud here?"** Shi smiled warmly at her sister and watched the perverted thoughts run though her head. **"I am here to talk to you Imoto (little sister). You're worried about him arnt you..." "Ofcourse i am..you know why Ane (big sister)...He's got those eyes... the Kami no me (divine eye)...no one has ever surived how you have to awaken them. I-i..." **Kuroma blushed slightly and looked away hoping the white haired goddess haddent noticed. She wasn't that lucky. **"Oh is this what i think it is my Imoto has finally found somone to care for?"**

She let out a lechurous grin looking at the red haired fox. Who at this time was blushin uncontrolably. **"SO WHAT IF I HAVE YOU'RE ONE TO TALK ANE! I'VE SEEN YOU WATCHING HIM TOO!" **With those words the pale woman looked away her cheeks stained red. **"We will talk to him about this when he's older..." '**_**I just hope he makes it though the night he's going to have'**_Neither woman relized that as the boy trained he could hear the entire converstation because Kuroma forgot to cut their link. Not wanting to alert them to this as his cheeks stained the same color red as theirs. Then in a flash it happened his arm blazed with power as he fell to the ground screaming luckly for him and them he was in the 'forest of death' There was only one person around though they didnt know it.

As he screamed in pain from his eyes burning he saw a blur and flet like he was being carried the last thought that rolled to the two women before he passed out was _'Please Kami i don't want to die here. I can't leave those to alone'_ As the two women looked at eachother they relized that he had herd them and blushed knowing what he ment by those words.

**Clifhanger! **

**Authers note: Yep im an asshole but you guys seem to love it :D im thinking that i might and i mean MIGHT post another chapter within a day or two just depends i hope guys liked this chapter going though just a FYI his powers will become unlocked if he can survive this who do you think found him IDK...well thats a lie i do know but where is the fun in me telling you guys that :P **

**Naruto: TELL ME WHO IT IS!**

**StD: nope...also just realizing that my name spells std thats just fucking lovely**

**Mystery woman who will be in the next chapter: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH *falls over almost dieing of laughter* **

**StD: i will take your beloved away if you dont stop or maybe youll have a nice scene with Gai in the next chapter**

**M: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **

**StD: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**

**Naruto: *sweat drops* idiots**

**StD: Till next time but um *is being chased by the mysterious M* OH GOD NOT THOSE I NEED THOSE FOR THINGS AND STUFF!**

**Naruto: Peace out people he may not have a pair when shes done with him XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Ok people got a lot of shit to write and not alot of time to do it so without further a do ( -spell fail but fuck it) lets talk about last time... XD well heres the deal i got a review from a Guest with some advice so i'm going to try it out on this chapter, so you will notice that this chapter looks different from my previous style. i want you people that people who accualy matter X) to tell me what you think of it against my previous style. **

**In other news you shall meet the enigma known to you as the letter M (i like that, the enigma. i need to use that word more often) so yeeeesss you will know ,and to those who are asking for longer chapters remember im pretty green at this still. i will try to make them longer but no promises...OH YEA! Last thing before i get to review answers there will be charecter death in this story!**

**BoomOnGames: you will find out soon enough XD hahahahahahahahahahahahah it might be Anko i mean she will be apart of the harem soooooooo :)**

**MoKhan97: Nice name anyways (pouring a bucket of water over your cloud) there now its raining. pray to god its not raining men _ _ cuz im running the fuck out of here if that starts (Storm cloud over authors head)**

**To the desk of the guest to reviewed on CH 3: thank you very much i will take all of this information and try to us it. **

**and to all the other people who are following this story i would like to say thank you for reading. i hope you all can enjoy reading this as much as i enjoy writing it **

"normal people dont exist"

_'Fuck normal people'_

**"Stupid puny humans"**

_**'still stupid meat sacks'**_

**Jutsu names**

**NOW LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANYTHING NARUTO SO yea**

**Twelve hours later. Location: Unknown**

"Hey pup wake up... PUP..." The woman with brown hair spoke sadly as she looked down at the boy it had been twelve hours since she had found him screaming in pain.

_'what was a civi doing at training ground 44?'_ The woman had been asking herself that for the past twelve hours she had even told the Hokage and he said to bring him home for rest. This woman had brought him to his home only to find it trashed. She couldn't leave him there she was a mother. What would her family think.

"Wake up pup. Come on my pups are gunna start getting worried if if I'm not down stairs cooking soon." The woman sighed softly only to notice the "pup", with blonde spikey hair and six whisker marks on his cheeks, eye's start to flutter open.

He jumped upon seeing this woman. The first emotion to play on his soft face. FEAR. Pure raw fear of what could happen here. "W-who are you and where am I?" His words slipped and tumbled out of his lips as he spoke to this brown spikey haird woman. _'please kami i know im not dead but...'_

**"Calm down naruto-kun this woman has been watcing over you remember Shi and i told you about this when you where with us" **The soft voice of Kurama let the words slip between her lips sweetly to help the boy try and calm down.

The woman looked at him and slowly got down to one knew at his eye level. _'so itatchi this is the boy huh. I can see the hell you trained him in all over. Mmmm he is such an alpha...'_ She paused and looked at the boy who was only six maybe seven. _ 'What the fuck Tsume get ahold of yourself Kushi-chan would fucking kill you if you did anything with her sochi...But he is so much like his father...' _

**SLAP!**

Naruto watched at the strange feral looking woman slapped herself for no reason and tilted his head. "Miss... why did you just slap yourself? I mean that looked like it hurt." His eyes showed consern and...what was that was it lust? She couldnt tell it was only a split second and a thought ran though her mind with dred.

_'Oh Kami he can smell me being in heat cuz of the fox...what do i do?!'_ "Um it's nothing pup don't worry about it yet..How about this you tell me your name and why you where in an area that is prohibited to civilians and i will tell you my name and where you are." Her voice was calm and controled a rare thing to hear in the voice of Tsume Inuzuka.

The blonde boy smiled and looked at her trying to hold back a nosebleed frome what kuroma was telling him "Ero-fox..." He muttered to himself looking away blushing as he herd about this woman infront of him being in heat. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I was there to train while my sensei's where out on missons." His voice made it sound like he had rehersed that statment a thousand times.

"What about your eyes...why where you screaming and holding them when I found you pup." She paused thinking about her old friend's. "I'm not gunna hurt you I'm just trying to look out for you pup."

Noticeable Naruto relaxed and smiled lightly. **"you can tell her about your eyes but dont show her they have certain side effects that Shi will need to explain to you." **The fox smiled knowing that he was worried and watched him even truely smiled letting his mask slip slightly.

He looked into her eyes and noded to her. "What I'm about to tell you you can not tell anyone. Jiji already knows so does Itachi-nii and Kuro-chan..." He paused looking at her knowing that that was not gunna be good.

"Who is Kuro-chan... who is that pup... how much do you know about that night pup.." She turned her head away knowing that she had failed her friend.

He took a step forward and wraped his arms around her softly letting more of his mask fall off infront of her showing his sadness. "Everything and more Tsume-chan. I know about your relationship to my mother." His voice seethed with rage

It wasn't at her that was all she knew the hug she was in could tell her that. "I tried to take you as my own pup, but the damned council wouldn't let anyone take care of you. Kushi-chan would have been pissed if she was still alive."

Naruto took a step back and looked at her. "Tsume would you like to help me now?" His eyes trailed away he knew something that he truly wish he didn't. He would loose someone close to him on this night. "If you want to help me I would gladly accept it tomarrow."

She looked at him and she noded and looked at him felling a cold chill run up her spine as she saw the sorrow in his eyes. It was the look as if you have seen a loved one for the last time and know they will never come back.

"Pup would you like to stay here with my family for the night? I mean i know your alone today or you would have said you needed to leave." She smiled down at the boy holding her as he nodded slowly letting go putting his mask of a fool back into place.

"I would love to Tsume-chan!" His smile was wide and only half fake he did want to be there but he was just sad. "do you think your childeren will mind?" His mind was running with thoughts from Kuroma that he was trying to ignore and then a voice he knew well come from behind him.

**"It is time my summoner she is at the hospital. Today is the begining of your dutys as my summoner and as my sucessor. It must be done and it must be done now." **She noticed the room she was in and that there was a woman with him as she stood behind him and she had herd her and was terified at who she saw.

"As you request it shall be done Shi-sama." He looked at Tsume with a new mask a calm mask hiding what he was about to do and picked up his sword bowing to Tsume. "I will be back Tsume-chan i suggest you go to Lord Hokage and tell him that I will be at the hospital"

With this stated flately she nodded to him slowly as his body and the woman named Shi faded from sight and apperaed next to the ANBU called Neko who was on the hospital bed beaten and bleeding her soul staring at them both looking at her body with tears in her eyes.

"Yugao-chan i am sorry." His normal blue eyes where now golden with a single black dot and a black ring around it withs what appered to be white flames moving around in his eye. This would remind most of the **Rinnegen** from the fabel of the Sage of Six Paths.** "Is there anything you would like to say to anyone?"** His voice changed to a slightly demonic sounding voice to making him sound like a male version of Shi.

"The only thing i can say Naruto is that i am sorry i couldn't be with you longer to guide you though life like i should have from the start." Her sadness seemed to melt as he looked at her showing her the lack of masks he normaly hid behind as he put his hand on her shoulder his sword on his back like she had tought him.

**"I have always had you at my side even when we both didnt know it Yugao-chan and you always did everything you could for me Neko-chan, but now it is time to pass over and join those who have passed before you." **The flame seemed to flare and move faster as he stoped speaking drawing his blade looking at both his mentors.

With a nod from Shi his blade quickly and accuretly cut though the soul as it was drawn into it passing it to Shi. His eyes cold as he watched this knowing that he would bring her back one day. His voice normal again he looked at Shi. "Shi-chan is it always this hard to pass a soul on?"

She smiled softly at the blonde boy as his eyes slowly deactivated and he faded back into the relm of the living speaking so only Kuroma and Naruto could hear her. **"That feeling only comes to those truely worthy of still living young Shikon-kun. to answer you no it wont always be this hard, but you will always feel it and that is a good thing. Shikon you must never forget this for this is what you job will be one day and one dark day you will count them all. Never forget that they are with Kami now and she will take care of those who deserve it."**

"Hai Shi-sama" His bowed to her and sat waiting in the hospital room ignoring the sounds of the alarms from the sensers buzzing and nurses around him just watching the lifeless body of his first friend and family member lay still having left this life.Having passed her on himself.

Slowly the door opened and Hiruzen walked in with Tsume walking over and put his hand on his shoulder. "I am sorry my boy, but you know the risks of her job better than most your age." His eyes looked oer to the body of one of his ANBU though she was more than that. All of them where precious to him everyone in the village is. "Tsume says she would like to "hire" you to help with the kennels. It would pay and you would have a home within the compound."

Both adults smiled seeing him look at them as he noded a single tear in his eye as he stood and hugs Tsume tight. "I gladly accept i would love that more than anything right now." He looked up and smiled then it faded as he looked at his Jiji. "The council will throw a fit over this wont they?"

This time it was Tsume who answered. "I can "hire" who ever i want to help MY family they have no voice in clan affairs." She grinned looking down at him knowing that he understood it this time.

Bowing at the waist looking back up at her. "Thank you for the opprotunity Lady Inuzuka" His eyes landed on the council members behind them it hit both the old man and Tsume he was putting on a show for them.

"You will start tomorrow as for tonight you will come and we shall pick a place for you to call home within the compound walls Uzumaki-san, but for now mourn your friend I shall wait." She grinned at him knowing that only he would see it.

One of the council members steped forward and looked at the three of them. "I would have thought you knew the law about adopting him Inuzuka-sama you know it is strictly prohibibted." His face showed his smugness as he looked at them both.

She spun on a heel and looked at the fat man dead in the eyes. "I don't remeber saying i was adopting him I said i was hiring him to clean the kennels and giving him a place to stay for his services to the Inuzuka clan, but before that councilman where is you say in _CLAN_ affairs? As i last checked you don't have a say." Her smirk showed the smugness that her voice carried as the feral looking woman glared at them.

Hiruzen steped forward and locked eyes with them all. "Even Beyond that you have no business in dictating who hires him and who doesn't. Though i will take this moment to inform you all that in one years time young Naruto here will be placed into the academy for training as a shinobi. There is NO desition to be made here as there was a unanimus vote of the SHINOBI council to place him in the accademy." He stood stonicly talking about this hate only shown in his eyes.

Naruto looked back from his Ex-guardian to his Jiji stonicly to scare them all he put on his stonic mask and looked at them all with dead eyes. "It would be my honor to have the opprotunity to join the shinobi corps. of Konohagakure no Sato Hokage-sama." With this said silence engulfed the room as he bowed low at the waist waiting for all but Tsume and the old man to leave even they where stunned by his show of respect to the old man. When the door shut he couldn't hold it back ask he fell over laughing at everyone's reaction. "OH MAN THAT WAS TOO GOOD!"

Both of them looked at him and realized what he did and started to laugh with him as Tsume reached out and messed with his hair shaking her head. "You are just like her, you know that Naruto. She would be proud at what you just did." She smiled widely looking down at him. "Do you need more time or are you ok?"

The old man stood silently watching interaction between the two. "I will be ok Tsume-chan but thank you for your consern. Though if posible i would like to get out of here..I said my goodbyes and want Yugao-nee-chan to rest..She deserves it." He spoke his words with a heavy heart and sadness dripping off them as he walked for the door looking back at the two of them smileing though his mask of campation.

Hiruzen nodded and looked at Tsume. "I will leave him in your care unofficialy ofcourse." Seeing them both nod he contiued looking back. "Her things will be sealed up but this..." He held forward her sword from when she was training Naruto and smiled. "She asked me to give this to you knowing she may not come back from this mission alive."

Softly he spoke holding back his emotions for later looking at him taking the sword bowing slightly. "Thank you J-jiji. I am horored to take this and for the opprotuntiy you have given me."

The three of them left the hospital as Tsume and Naruto walked silently Naruto talking to Kuroma who had taught him about sealing arts as his mother would have at this point he was at the intermediat level. He looked at Tsume as the gates shut behind them and he fell to the ground on his knees crying over his sister's death.

Tsume turned and knelt down next to him as her companion came over to them siting next to the boy Tsume was now holding in her arms fighting all of her urges to try and calm him before her son Kiba and her daughter Hana saw..

Though for Hana it was too late she walked over to them and knelt down softly holding the boy. With a soft voice she looked at him and spoke. "Shh Otouto shh" She looked at her mother sadly knowing what had happened to her best friend.

He looked up and was shocked to see one of his Nee-chan's friends then hit himself in the head. "I'm an idiot. Ofcourse Nee-chan told me your last name was Inuzuka." He laughed emptily resting his head on both of their shoulder's softly. "I-Im sorry Hana Nee-chan.. I-I..."

He was cut off by Tsume. "So who i saw was really who i thought it was wasn't it." Slowly she saw him nod as hana was confused.

"Lets talk inside i'll put up some privacy seals and some silence seals so we can talk in private. Please don't hate me hana." This was all he said as he stood up waiting as the two women and the ninken known as Kumomaru where confused as a six year old could do seals, standing up and following him inside.

All where quiet as he pulled ready made seals out of a storage scroll and slapped them on the walls sealing the room. After this he took off his trench coat and tee-shirt revealing what looked like an intricate tattoo running up his right arm. "T-thats a-amazing i-is that what i think it is!" He only noded looking her dead in the eyes no mask whats so ever.

"Mom what is that?" She walked over to it and looked at it closely noticing that it was a seal of some sort and looked up at Naruto. "Is this a sealing array?...but for what?"

"Its a summoning contract...with the shinigami" He looked away from her eyes as he spoke again looking out the window. "But its more than that" His back was cover in more of the seals all connecting back to his left arm. "It's a contract to take her place when my two hundred years of service are up." His voice was calm no shake to it at all as he spoke.

All three's eyes went wide as they staired at him and shouted. "WHAT?!"

He turned back looking at them and then down they all saw the anguish in his eyes and it dawned on Hana. "You knew it was going to happen today didn't you.. you knew she was going to die and you had to pass her on." Her voice was quiet as she stared at the boy.

"I'm sorry Hana...if you wish me to leave i will... I know how much Nee-chan meant to you" He looked up into her eyes tears slowly leaking from them as he waited for the hatred to be shown in hers but it never came.

Instead she walked over to him and pulled him against her tightly holding him close rocking him slowly. "Don't be silly Otouto. You will have that job one day. It is only assumed it was torture for you as it is for me knowing she is gone. If not worse knowing that you sent her over to Kami. Never be sorry for putting a friend to rest." She stood there as her mother and kumomaru just watched what was happening unfold infront of them walking for the door.

"where do you think you two are going get your asses in this hug..you two Shi-chan." They all saw Tsume freeze at that name as a figure steped out of the shadows looking at them wraping her suprisingly warm arms around the boy.

**"As you wish Shikon-kun though i think you may have scared the one you call Tsume-chan" **A smile formed on her face as all of them hugged eachother Naruto the only one laughing at the fact he had.

"Tsume-chan please dont be afraid of Shi-chan...she is accualy warm if your not on her list to pass over to her sister's Kami or Yami." The woman walked over to the boy noding slightly feeling the warmth radiating off her.

"wow pup i guess you are right about her deaths embrace is only cold if its coming to take you" She chuckled lightly and nervously.

"No Tsume...Shi is not coming after you anytime soon." He paused and looked thinking and backed away making a familiar handsign. "**Kage bushin no jutsu**" No one expected what happened to happen as a woman ruffly Tsume's height with blood red hair reaching down to her butt and what was the most shocking to the three was the nine swishing tails behind her as the boy jumped at her shouting. "IT WORKED IT WORKED KURO-CHAN! YOUR ACCUALY HERE!" He smiled a million watt grin being held by her. His face smother by her DD sided breasts Making all three other women in the room growl lightly in what seemed like jelously as they all leaked KI the only potent one was Shi's as the rooms tempeture droped a couple of degrees.

"Ladies breath." was all Kumomaru got out before their rage was on him and he gulped looking around. "never mind that i didn't say a thing nope not this dog not a single thing at all.

Naruto laughed as he pulled his head out of the valley of heaven looking at them all. "Tsume-chan, Hana-chan i would like you to meet the one the only Kuro-chan also known to the world as the Kyubi no Kitsune!" He grinned proudly having figured out how to let her out and be able to talk to her in person by putting some of her chakra into the clone.

They all including Shi looked at him and blinked at him a couple of times before Tsume spoke slowly. "Thats her...she...she's... well a she!"

Naruto sweatdropped and looked at her. "Well...yea this is Kuro-chan/sensei she taught me about seals and some other things that Shi-chan left for her to teach me..."

"Wait Naruto-kun i though she died fighting the forth Hokage six years ago...are you saying he sealed her into you?..." He nodded and looked at Tsume as if asking her a silent question nodding and took a deep breath.

"Hana what do you know about the forth Hokage. Did you know he had a wife?..Your mothers old team mate Kushina."

"Wow i didn't know that." She looked at him prossessing what he was saying and then watched him wondering how he knew this.

He looked at her and continued. "On that night he knew he couldn't kill Kuro-chan here because she is a chakra construct so being a seals master as he was he sealed it into a new born but there was only one child born on that day Hana. He sealed Kuroma into his only son because how could he ask someone else to give up what he wasnt willing to do. In doing this the seal he used forcefully summoned Shi-chan over there and the price was his soul." With that he waited for her to relize it making sure the seals where still in place.

She blinked a couple times and looked at him and then a Shi and then at Kuroma. "o-oh my Kami y-you dont mean..." She looked him dead in the eyes shaking slightly seeing the sadness thinking she was going to stop being his friend. "Y-you are his some arn't you Otouto thats why they hate you."

He nodded and looked away and then looked back at her. "Yes it is.. they think that i am her and nothing more."

**"Stupid mortals you sure i can't kill most of them Naru-kun?"** Her voice was soft and loving as she looked at him smileing knowing what he would say or so she thought.

"As long as you dont kill these two or Tsume-chan's son, Jiji and a couple others who you know who they are then I don't care what you do to them." This shocked most slightly the only one who wasn't shocked was Shi.

**"Shikon-kun you know that can not be done yet.. and you know why they will all have their day to pay and that sword that you where given today will be the sword that sends them to their demise"**

**"i agree with Ane-sama you need to relax Naru-kun.. your scaring the other two relax please?"** She wraped her arms around him as all the other women did and he breath deep breaths looking at them all with soft loving eyes.

"I know... you both know why...but for now lets be happy...i have family and more thats more than i could ever wish for."

**CLIFFHANGER **

**StD: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH bet no one saw that coming :P **

**Tsume: well now your accualy tell people its me thats good now! NARU-KUN!**

**Naruto: *runs for his life from this woman* NO PLEASE KAMI DON'T RAPE ME!**

**StD: well this should be fun to watch anyways i have to go protect his butthole from tsume till next time which may be soon at most it will be in a week and seeing as i never stick to that who know XD have fun people and send naruto some lub cuz i may fail XD PEACE**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authers note: Welcome one and all back to Life as the Shinigami's summoner! (Fake aplause sound bite here) Yes yes i know we are all super exited to be back. Got some things to go over today so if you don't really want to read this then it is skipable mainly this is going to be the usual with a couple of jokes here and there (pointing left and right) -see what i mean. anyways I did want to let people know a couple of things there is a time skip seeing as i want to get into some of the action and progress a bit more we will see how far i jump probably gunna be flashbacks all though out this chapter but hopefully it will be a nice long one. Ummm as far as charecters in the story go Yugao is NOT gone forever just a little while :) i couldn't bring myself to kill her forever.**

**Anything else... AHH yes i want some help as you know i have desided that this is a harem i want suggestions. I have some that i want to use BUT there are some i don't want so i will say NO to Sakura, Hinata, and no I'm not doing gay sorry i don't have an issue with it i just don't have a great grasp on writing it so not in this story maybe MAYBE another story i will. Also if you can make a good case for hinata then i will consider it. (just set myself up for a major headache) What that means is i want a GOOD reason to include her not that you like her as a charecter. No see i mean a legitimate reason why she would be a good addition to the story. Any who i've ranted long enough soooo lets get to it people! **

"normal people dont exist"

_'Fuck normal people'_

**"Stupid puny humans"**

_**'still stupid meat sacks'**_

**Jutsu names**

**NOW LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!**

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANYTHING NARUTO SO yea**

**Timeskip: 4 years later. Age: 10. Acadamy year: 2.**

It had been a long month since the first year of the acadamy ended and may things had happened in the past week let alone the past four years. For now though we shall stay with our blonde hero and his friend or is it his brother. Only they truly know the answer to that as they walked talking about how this all started. They looked at each other laughing as they walked.

"You know mom will kill you this time Naruto i can't belive you did that to her AGAIN." Kiba's voice rang though the street as they listened hearing a voice they both knew well and started running.

"NARUTO!" Tsume screamed at the top of her lungs if you weren't awake before you where now. _'I'm going to skin that boy and WHERE THE HELL DID HE GET ICHING POWDER!'_ The woman sighed as a brown haired chunin walked up behind her and held back her laughter.

This woman is Hana sister to Kiba and Tsume's daughter. "Iching powder?" She looked at her mother shaking her head and handed her mother a new set of cloths for her to wear. "I'll wash these later today change and go your going to be late mom."

Tsume grumbled and shook her head laughing. "I don't know how he covered the scent from all of our noses. He may be the academic dead last but he is going to be a leathal ninja when he gets into the field."

Hana noded and looked out the window shaking her head. "And even with him being dead last in class you and i both know that is just his mask. what is it he always says?"

Tsume smirked and looked at her daughter. "Deception is the first step towards a ninja's goal. Truth is earned only by those who don't hide from family."

**Back with the boys.**

"Well she should have learned to check her cloths first" Naruto smirked finishing his sentance and placeing his emotional mask on and walking away from Kiba.

Kiba looked at the boy he considered his brother and sighed knowing what he was doing. He hated this part of the day as he looked at his other friends who where all talking amongst themselves.

Shikamaru shook his head and looked at Kiba. "So he still isn't showing anyone who he really is besides a few? Troublesome" _'I bet he would be an amazing shogi player'_

"Yep but you know what he always says 'Deception is the first step towards a ninja's goal. Truth is earned only by those who don't hide from family.' I guess that tells us three where we stand with him. Ain't that right Chogi?"

The large boy noded as he kept eating. Though in truth he wasn't as large as everyone thought he was just wearing cloths that made him seem big. "So its agreed?" Munching away on his chips.

Both Shikamaru and Kiba noded. "We drop when he does" All of the boys nodded.

After a moment Kiba spoke. "And something tells me that will be soon. I mean look at him he seems."

As he was about to speak a voice they all knew to be the truth to their friend spoke up from behind them. "At peace and once we all graduate we drop the masks. Also yes i did know that my three best friends where wearing masks."

After this they all smirked and walked to class knowing that it wasn't going to e much longer before they shocked those around them.

Every morning started with them sitting in their seats waiting for their teacher Iruka to start class. As usual Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno as well as most of the girls in their class where fauning over the class emo Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto frowned as he did every day seeing Sasuke remebering his brother Itachi. Itachi had been a brother to him and his sensai everyday he prayed that he wouldn't have to fight his Nii-san's otouto.

All four of them sat in their seats as Shika and Chogi sat next to each other while Naruto started his usual loud act showing them his mask whas firmly in place. Kiba sat in the back with his companion Akamaru seated sleeping on top of his head in his hood. As they sat class started.

**Time skip: lunch**

The four boys sighed eatching what their Kaa's, Tsume in Naruto's case, had packed for them to eat and it was the usual. Smirking, all the boys passed their lunch to the left trading with eachother. Each of them remebered the past years and all that they had held.

"We will all pass this year. Fools no more." Naruto looked at all three of them as they nodded.

Each of them had the knowledge to pass last year when their parents enrolled them, but this year was the year that all the clan hiers would be taking the test and none would fail. Even with the fact that the assistant teacher tried to screw Naruto over at every turn. He never did notice that he failed to even hinder the boy.

Speaking of said idiot "Boys its time to get back to class, so come on." His name was Mizuki and his voice was sickly sweet and obviously forced.

All of the boys stood up and looked at eachother grinning and three of them **Shushined** to the door of the class room ass Naruto grinned large looking at the teacher showing he knew the truth and dissapeared in a yellow flash to behind Kiba laughing.

"Oh that was too good." He looked around and noticed that the class was starting at him and then looked at Kiba. "Everyone saw that didn't they." Kiba noded. "Well there goes the game. OH WELL! Hey Iruka-sensai isn't it time for shuriken and taijutsu practice?"

Pulling Iruka out of his stuper he was only able to nod dumbly trying to figure out what just happened. _'There is no was that that was what i think it was Hiraishin. There is no way he could'_ Thats is when he saw it. Kiba had a seal on his back pack and it was the Hiraishin seal.

"Kiba can you stay here for a second. You too Naruto." Iruka looked at the two boys stoped and only Naurto looked back at him.

"Yes Iruka-sensai it is what you think it is its on his backpack so i can always get here on time without anyone knowing how i moved so fast also to get away from mobs in the streets."

"Prove it you can't just expect me to belive you can do THAT move." Iruka looked sceptical saying his words carefully as to not agitat the young man who now seemed incredibly powerful.

Naruto and Kiba grinned and looked at their teacher. "Outside i will prove it to you outside." Both boys dissapeared as Naruto herd Kurama say.

**"We both knew this day would come just don't do anything Ame-sama showed you ok Naru-kun. They will try to kill you if they know that you can revive people or worse." **She gulped. **"If they find out about your eyes right now then you will have more trouble than we can handle right now."**

_'I know Kuro-chan. I won't and besides we know that we will be leaving this place one day as it is anyways. So they will never have what we have made and you will be free.'_ He smirked climbing to the roof walking up the side of the building waiting for the taijutsu torniment to begin waiting for his name to be called holding one of his many three pronged kunai.

After a half hour of waiting it was his turn he got the classes attention spinning the three pronged kunai on his finger hearing a howler monkey scream.

" BAKA WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE! QUIT TRYING TO ACT COOLER THAN SASUKE-KUN!" She didn't hear the growl coming from the blonde boy as his eyes quickly flashed red with black slits.

As he calmed himself he threw a smoke bomb and the kunai into the center of the ring using the **Hiraishin **to get to the center grining as all they could have seen was a yellow flash. The smoke faded as he stood there holding the three pronged kunai in his hand. "is that proof enough for you Iruka-sensai? because only three other people in this class can even keep up with me in this area."

Shikamaru grinning. "I know you and your moves but you know i can't keep up for long the only one who can handle you in a full blown match is Kiba and you know that Naruto."

Chogi laughed and put down the bag of chips shaking his head. "yea Naruto Shika is right though thats if you don't Hiraishin all over the place like you do when your showing off." He took his blukey weighted jacket off and droped it on the ground with a loud thud.

Kiba growled and shook his head. "No that was last week I haven't even made a scratch this week. Not once even Kaa-san had a bit of touble kicking his ass this morning during training."

As he spoke everyone looked at him with wide eyes knowing how leathal his mother could be Naruto just kept grining and then it happened.

"Naruto-baka you and your friends can never be as strong as Sasuke-kun he's and elite!" The pink monkey screeched. What she didn't notice was that Ino had backed away slowly looking at Naruto in fear.

"Kiba y-you can't be serious...I've seen my Tou-san and you Kaa-san spar.. your telling me that n-Naruto is THAT fast..." Everyone looked at Ino as she stuttered looking doe-eyed at the blonde boy.

"Dead serious. They spar lasted 30 seconds Kaa-san had brusies all over her body and scratchs. Naruto had a couple bumps and busies but was knocked out cold for a moment." Kiba looked at the fear stricken girl as Naruto's voice rose up.

"So pick one of those three because you both know Tsume Inuzuka well and if she has a hard time keeping up no one esle will be able to."

Before Iruka could speak Sasuke opened his big mouth. "HA i bet i can beat you this Tsume woman most really be crap if she can't beat the dead last."

Before he could finish Naruto glared at him holding Kiba back and stood up stright whispering to Kiba. "Quit i will handle him or do i need to show you what the pecking order at home is again."

Kiba looked seeing Naruto's eyes flash red. He remebered the first time he saw those eyes and looked away nodding standing still.

"He's mine" Was all Naruto said as he walked back to the ring and looked to Iruka. Who looked in fear feeling Narutos chakra levels rising quickly.

Sasuke scoffed and walked to the ring and droped into his intersepter stance waiting. "Well dobe are we going to fight or not?"

Naruto glared as he ran though fifty hand seals before anyone could blink. "**Fuijustu: Jūryoku shīruwa 1 o suihei ni**** : KAI!** (sealing art: gravity seal level one: release)" After a moment Naurto's left arm glowed white as a sealing array appeared and then faded.

Iruka shook his head and looked at them both. "Are you both ready?" Seeing them nod his arm droped. "Begin!"

Everyone blinked and heard a loud crash as Sasuke hit a tree cracking it and causing it to fall to the ground. Thats when they all noticed Naruto was where Sasuke had been standing. Silence that was all there was. Then His voice rang softly though the air.

"Do NOT talk about Tsume-chan like that again. This is your only warning next time you might not wake up from the experience." He looked at Kiba, Shika, and Chogi who all noded at him.

"This is going to be a long year i think that might be enough for today don't you Mizuki?" Iruka's voice was kind trying to defuse the sistuation but then it happened.

Mizuki moved at high chunin speeds and was behind Naruto ready to strike the class froze in fear from mizuki's KI. Then something strange happened.

"Mizuki-sensai are you going to stand there or are you going to strike?" Naruto's voice held no fear only venom as he spit every word. "Because if a so called "elite" cant lay a hand on me what makes you think you can" What happened next froze the entire village they all felt the bloodlust rolling off Naruto and most knew it well.

Naruto turned his eyes red with rage but a smile on his face. It faded quickly as he looked past Mizuki sighing. "I'm fine Jiji. Tora-nii-san's Otouto was trash talking and it got the best of me so i spared with him... OH WAIT!" He smiled running though hand seals again and smirked. "**Fuijustu: Jūryoku shīruwa 1 o suihei ni**** : FUIN!" **He smiled and looked back at the old Hokage.

"So you four are droping the masks this year are you well this might be interesting after all." _'If they don't destroy the academy in the process.'_ The old man sighed and shook his head.

All four boys smirked and nodded as Kiba chimmed in on the fun. "Oh and don't forget Mizuki-sensai trying to attack Naruto for hurting Sasuke-teme." He felt a smack in the back of his head from Naruto who just looked into his eyes.

"He may be a Teme but that doesn't mean you need to call him that how are you better than him if you call people stupid?" What shocked people was that this didn't come from any of the adults no this came from Naruto the boy who had defeated Sasuke in .5 seconds but he didn't stop there. "Besides Kiba What would Tora-Nii-san think? You remeber what he always use to say to us before he left right?"

Kiba hung his head and nodded slowly looking back up at Naruto who was smileing at him. "Where did you get all this wisdom Naruto?" Akamaru barked as Kiba smirked and shook his head. "Yea Tora-Nii-san would be pissed at me for that comment about Sasuke."

He was stoped by the old Hokage who looked at the four of them then spoke in a sagely tone. "Tora would not be mad Kiba-kun no Tora would probubly just poke your head and tell you you where being silly."

Sasuke looked up hearing this he had been slowly recovering nothing broken though everything felt like it should be but something about what was just said peaked his interest only Itachi did that. _'But that means...'_ "You all know him dont you!" He shouted

To say that the class was shocked would be to say that Mikoto Uchiha was still alive and kicking just hiding from the world. (**A/N**: Who know? (shugs inocently) )

Naruto spoke first and looked at The Uchiha. "Kiba and I do but that is none of YOUR consern Sasuke. Also stay still or i will have to teach you another lesson on why you are not as great as you think you are." Everyone exept the hokage froze from the KI Naruto leaked even His friends hadn't seen this side of him.

**"Calm down Naru-kun or they will start raising a stink about this and try to check the seal and WE don't want that now do we. Remeber what Tsume and Hana said to you when you told them how you felt."**

**FLASHBACK! last week inside naruto's mindscape**

**"Naruto you know you have to talk to them if you don't then i will and you remeber how that ended last time don't you." **The red haired beauty giggled remebering the beating he got before Tsume herd him telling her what he really said.

Naruto shivered and cracked his neck smiling. "Fine i will tell them as soon as you tell me why she beat the living shit out of me last time I asked you to tell her that i wasn't going to be at diner that night."

Kuroma grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head laughing. **"Well i may have said something i don't know about you stealing a pair of her panties and going to sell them to your perverted godfather for a jutsu and that you wouldn't be home for dinner." **She laughed worriedly as she saw the look in Naruto's eyes.

In a tone that would scare the raikage he grinned. "So she thought that i was going to sell her panties to Jiryia for a jutsu...AND YOU ARE THE REASON SHE THOUGHT THIS!" He looked at his favorite kitsune who looked slightly scared that he would hate her. After a moment ran at her tackling her to the ground tickling her laughing. "THIS IS PAY BACK!"

Laughter filled the rooms of his mind as he looked at her and huged her. "fine i will tell them but know this kuro-chan." He pulled a pair of Tsume's panties from his pocket and smirked. "I had no intention of selling these" He faded from his mind leaving a stuned kyubi.

**"That little shit really did it i didn't think he could acually get a pair."** Stunned she smirked at him and laughed shaking her head.

**Outside world**

Naruto woke up from his sleep like he did every other morning, Slowly. What had changed this morning was the fact that now he would have to admit to the two people he cared about that he cared more about them than they realized. "This is going to be a long morining" He sighed and then relized something.

This was Tsume's room. _'how did i get in here? I swear i slept on the couch.'_ Following this discovery he noticed his cloths and sliped into them quickly they only thing that had changed in the years was the fact he had his mothers sword on his back with the sword from Shi. The sword from Shi had the symbol for heaven where his mothers had the symbol for hell.

"So you finally wake up and the first thing you do is try to run?" Tsume smirked knowing that she had caught him off guard and well his pants where down too _'A bonus he is becoming a fine young man.'_

He chucked and rubbed the back of his head looking at Tsume. "I... uh... well you see..." He paused and looked at her and hung his head not making eye contact. "TsumeireallylikeyouandHanandnotinafamilysence." He sped through it knowing that Tsume would hear every word with her clans hightend senses.

She paused and slowed his words down. 'Tsume I really like you and Hana not in a family sense.' She looked at him for a moment and walked over to him with a soft smile on her face. "Naru-kun I will admit you are an alpha" She leaned down to the boy and lifted his chin. "But right now you are too young, so how about a deal. When you can become a chunin like hana is now, if you still like me then i will go out on a date with you and give you a chance."

Naruto looked at her and huged her tightly whispering into her ear. "You have yourself a deal Tsu-chan" He grinned as he herd Kiba getting ready to leave and **Hiraishined **out of the room in a soft yellow flash.

"That kid still amazes me how about you?" She smirked walking to her window and draging her daughter though it indignetly. "So you herd him what do you think."

Hana blushed and looked at her mother. "You know what i think so i guess we both have a young man to watch."

**FLASHBACK: KAI!**

After a couple minutes Naruto looked around and shook his head pulling out a Hiraishin kunai and threw it when it landed he disapeared into the distance with a yellow flash leaving the adults looking at the old hokage for answers.

"Don't look at me i didn't teach him that." As if on cue he dissapeared in a swirl of leaves before everyone could ask him questions.

**Timeskip: graduation day!**

Alot had happened since the first day of school, Iruka still couldn't belive that he was teaching his sensai's ,Kushina Uzumaki, son. "Alright class to day is the day of your final exam!" He walked around the room giving everyone their test and smirked. "Alright class begin!"

And with that the class started the writen exam Naruto and Shikamaru finished first and desided to take a nap while the others finished. After thirty minutes everyone was done with the test and heading outside.

With the shuriken test they all had five shuriken and five kunai. The first of our group of hero's to go was Sakura scoring the lowest with a 3/10. Next was Ino with a 5/10 Shino the quiet and normal Aburame, Kiba, Chogi, and Hinata all scored a 6/10. Now the last three stood there grinning. Shikamaru started landing 8/10.

He smirked and looked at his friend. "Bet you can't beat that" Laughing knowing that Naurto could very well beat him.

Sasuke laughed and landed 9/10 smirking as everyone who was a fangirl cheered for him. "I'm and elite that was easy."

Naruto looked back at Sasuke as he threw his shuriken. "Did you say something?" Naruto asked as he landed 10/10. Everyone was silent, looking and seeing that not one target was missed.

After some time and the Jutsu portion of the test, everyone passed the test and was now genin of the village. Everyone left class smirking even our four young hero's couldn't contain their happiness as they ran home to tell their families.

Tsume smirked as did Hana as the two boys told them how easy the test was. "So ,you two pups did it. Good i wouldn't exspect anything less from the both of you." The pride in her voice oozed as she kissed both of thier foreheads.

Hana smiled and roughed up both of thier heads. "So now you're both ninja well hopefuls at least" She grinned as her mother smacked her in the back of the head.

"Quit ruining suprises Hana! Or you won't get to go on that date you have tomorrow night!" Tsume smirked as both Hana and Naruto blushed like crazy. "Its going to be a long couple of years."

**Author's note: sorry if the end seemed rushed this chapter was a headache :/ but now the fun will begin so hope you all enjoy the coming chapters yes there will be some time skips in the next few but i'm trying to get somewhere nothing major for another chapter or two though so dont worry! XD have fun see you next time people!**


End file.
